


They're Behind Me, Aren't They?

by Raging_Umbreon22



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom, Columbine High School, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, High School, Innocent, Library, Light Angst, Lunch, columbine high school - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Umbreon22/pseuds/Raging_Umbreon22
Summary: Not proofread, but my phone is broken so i can't exactly write much. Currently uploading off of a friend's computer oops hah. Anyways, this is a fluffy little fic about you telling Eric how you feel about Dyl and he walks up behind you and wowowowo!!!!It's not masterfully made but i tried!





	They're Behind Me, Aren't They?

You didn’t talk to people often. Usually when you did it was only when you wound up with Dylan’s friend group during dreary mornings at the prison they called Columbine. Eric was an alright guy, although he seemed a little absent sometimes, he was the only one out of the group except Dylan you enjoyed being around.

On one of these mornings, one of the people at the table you didn’t know very well got on the topic of crushes and girlfriends. Dylan wasn’t there yet, and Eric walked off as soon as one of the people brought up girlfriends. You blushed profusely, Dylan was the only guy at the school you’d ever had genuine feelings for. It made you angry hearing these guys getting and throwing away girls like toys.

“So like, there’s this girl I like…”

“…She’s hot.”

You blocked them out for a few minutes but joined Eric eventually, getting up and heading over to the lonely table he was sat at.

“Hey Y/N.”

“Hey Eric. What’s up man?” You asked, flopping your bag down on the tile.

“Waiting for Dylan. Taking him a while, Byron’s probably holding him up again.”

“Ah. I had to leave from the other table, I can’t stand that.”

He looked up, a clear amount of anger behind his eyes.

“I’m so sick of those dumbasses bringing up their whore girlfriends. Nobody cares who screwed who first, fuckin idiots.”

“I’m sick of being teased for who I like. Not many people even know, but the ones who do constantly shit on me.”

“Well who do you like? Couldn’t go much lower than someone like Travis.” Eric asked in a rather nonchalant way.

“Dear god no. Travis is fucking awful. Anyways well… I’m not sure if I should say.”

“Well like I said, you can’t go much lower than Travis. Who is it then?” You didn’t much appreciate the prying, but you decided to tell him anyways. He was your friend.

“Fine, Harris. You better not say anything or I swear to god I will shoot you.”

“Whatever, whatever, we’ll take a trip to rampart range when that time rolls around.” He laughed a bit, keeping his eyes at the ground.

“Dylan. I like Dylan. Dylan Klebold. You happy now, Eric?”

As you said that, Eric gained a sly smile and flicked his eyes behind you.

“He’s behind me, isn’t he?..”

“What?” The all-too-familiar voice of Dylan Klebold rang out from behind your chair. You turned slowly, the entire scene would be almost comedic if the adrenaline and anxiety rushing through your body didn’t make you begin to cry. A tear slipped down your cheek, and the shocked face of Dylan quickly became one of confusion and worry as you quickly ran off with the hoard of kids exiting the cafeteria for classes, leaving a highly confused Eric and Dylan behind.

·

The whole day after that moment was torture. You tried to pay attention in class, you tried to calm yourself, but nothing worked. Your friends tried to talk you down during your group project in third hour, to no avail.

Finally lunch rolled around, you could finally take a step back and eat up in the library. Quiet and calm. Not many people usually did, as they didn’t like asking permission or wanted to hang out with their friends. You didn’t really ever eat the shit they fed you, so you more or less just ate your fries while reading a book. Ther was maybe six others in the large library with you, so it was definitely very quiet.

A shake on your shoulder from a large hand brought you from the trance of reading immediately. “W-What?”

“Y/N. Please talk to me. Lunch is almost over.”

You began to freak out again, trembling and feeling as if the fries you’d just ate we’re about to come back up. You looked up at the tall figure of Dylan, crouched down with a curious and concerned stare. “W-well you heard me. I like you D-Dylan. A lot. God, ever since freshman year. You were one of my first friends here. You’ve never done me wrong and I l-love you. I love you a lot.” He wore the same shocked, unreadable look after you’d finished telling the blonde. You still trembled horribly, almost failing to create words.

“I like you too."Dylan ran up to you, his height making him a little taller than the bookshelves and his trench coat flapping behind him, and lifted you up to give you a kiss. It was short, but sweet nonetheless.

Bewildered, it took you a minute to realise what had happened after he out you down.

"Y/N. I really do love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
